To be, or not to be? That is the question
by lollylou45
Summary: Takes place after Seth comes home. Summer and Seth attempt to work things out and unknown feelings are revealed. Major SS with some RM. Very Fluffy! -The rating is just a precaution for me.. not sure where its going.-rnMy first ff so please R&R!


DISCLAIMER: I do not own the OC…. **cries. **It all belongs to Josh Schwartz and his absolute geniusness.

Alrighty well it takes place after Seth has come home, not really in a specific episode but does take some suggestions from "The Way We Were" and "The New Kids on the Block". My first fanficcy but I hope you all like it! Read and Review!

Summer tapped her fingernails incessantly. She had been drowning out the conversation between Zach and her father for quite some time now, staring at down at the perfect white tablecloth that was draped over the small table they were sitting at. "Summer?", her name suddenly caught her attention, and, coming out of her trance-like state, she looked up. "Huh?" she replied in confusion. Her boyfriend, Zach, looked back at her, "Hey, are you ok?" he looked at her, his eyes filled with sincere concern. "Oh… um… yeah, yeah I'm fine… just... thinking", she replied, forcing a smile onto her face. She wasn't fine. Not even close.

"So Zach", Mr. Roberts said, breaking her train of thought once more," I'd really love to take you golfing one weekend—that is—do you golf?" "Well of COURSE he does!", Summer mumbled with fake enthusiasm, "he's Zach remember?". "Oh yeah! Sounds great Mr. Roberts!" Zach replied. "Oh please Zachary, call me Neil!" Mr. Roberts sounded overjoyed. Summer rolled her eyes. "Oh god", she said under her breath and shifted her head to rest on her propped elbow. This was going to be a looong lunch. Just as she was drifting back into her deep thoughts, Zach interrupted her again. "What'd you say Sum?" He looked into her eyes again, and once more, they appeared to be filled with concern, like he really did care what she had said. "Um.. just that.. our food is taking forever! Ugh I hope its done soon, I'm hungry!!" she forced herself to smile again, and placed her hand on top of his, interlacing their fingers. He glanced at her hand in his and looked back up at her, a grin forming on his face. "Well, I'm sure it will be out soon," he said, and softly kissed the back of her hand. Summer smiled at him, though it still wasn't sincere, when suddenly, something, or rather, someone, caught her attention out of the corner of her eye.

Those curls could only belong to one person. She spun herself around in her chair to see none other than Seth Cohen standing across the room, chatting with one of the hostesses' whom, right at that moment, extended her arm and pointed at Summer's table. Seth's glance followed her direction and for a split second, his eyes met Summer's before moving to Zach whom was still carrying on a lively conversation with Mr. Roberts and finally down to her hand which was still intertwined with Zach's. His eyes met hers one last time and her heart skipped a beat. She saw his face sink as he turned away from her stare. He glanced down at the floor briefly before turning on his heel and heading for the door. Her heart dropped.

She couldn't let him leave. Not again. She had to tell him this time. "Cohen! Wait!" she screamed ripping her hand away from Zach's and causing him along with everyone else in the restaurant to look up at her. Mr. Roberts and Zach both looked confused and surprised as Summer stood up and ran towards the boy whom had now turned around and whom they both knew all too well as Seth Cohen. His face was filled with sadness and a combination of shock and disbelief as Summer pushed her way towards him. "Summer I.. I-" he started, not knowing at all what to say and very surprised to see that she was following him. "Cohen stop" Summer managed to squeak out before the tears welling up in her eyes finally began spilling over.

She shoved him up against the wall and took both of his hands in hers, the tears still flowing freely down her face. He was in a state of utter disbelief. "I.. I just—" he stuttered still at a complete loss for words. "No" she said, staring deeply into his eyes. Then finally, she did what she had intended from the start. She leaned in and kissed him. The most passionate kiss Summer had ever shared with anyone. And he was kissing back. She pressed up against him, his arms wrapping around the small of her back and she quickly deepened the kiss. It sent chills up her spine and she could feel him smiling against her lips. She pulled away, tears still falling, but not nearly as many. He smiled at her and wiped the last of them from her cheek. "Seth Cohen…. I love you"

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP. Summer sat up quickly, laced in cool sweat. She was breathing heavily and glancing in the mirror realized that she was a light shade of pink. "This HAS to stop!" she said cursing herself for once again having the intense dream that seemed to never go away.


End file.
